


Before You

by alyciadebnamkru



Category: The 100 (TV), clarke and lexa - Fandom, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Clare & Lexa, Clarke has trust issues, Clexa, Drugs, F/F, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Heda Lexa, Identity Issues, Memory Loss, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secret Organization, Sections, There will be smut but you'll have to wait till Clarke is better, Trust Issues, clarke and lexa - Freeform, wanheda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyciadebnamkru/pseuds/alyciadebnamkru
Summary: After Clarke wakes up in an alley she can't remember a thing, not why she was there nor who she was, she just knows how badly her body aches. She later bumps into Lexa while looking for somewhere to stay, who then helps Clarke remember what had happened to her, but Clarke has to deal with trust issues, flashbacks and identity issues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Lexa being the one who takes care of Clarke so this is what you'll see here, I hope you like it :). We won't see Lexa till next chapters, but when we see her, I'm telling you, the wait is worth the while.   
> *UPDATE*  
> I'm going to continue this!! I know I was gone for a really long time but I'll try to update it weekly, keep an eye on it.

My heart is pounding really fast. I know the sun is bright even though my eyes are closed, I feel the hot rays of light compensating the coldness that the breeze leaves on my body. I slowly open my eyes, adjusting to the bright light, after a few seconds I’m able to see. I grunt, and realize my body aches badly, it hurts everywhere, not only on the outside, but also on the inside. I try to remember how I had gotten here. Blank. _Why was I here?_ Blank. _Who was I?_ Blank. Frustrated for not knowing I felt my eyes getting wet, I decide to leave it aside before I started crying and panicking. I look around and find myself in an alley, in the ground there’s dry blood, my dried blood. I touch my lips and feel the cut, I look at my fingers but there’s no sign of fresh blood, - _Good_ -. I said to myself, I wasn’t bleeding anymore. I quickly looked down to my find myself half naked, I was only wearing a white shirt which made the bleeding more evident, I noticed there was a wrinkled paper near me, still laying on the cold pavement I grab it and open it. - _Run. It’s now or never, I’ll find another way. R_. - I fold the paper and put it inside of my shirt’s pocket.

Besides me there were several blue and green trash cans, all full to the top, an emergency staircase made its way till the top of a building. I had always wondered what it would feel to be at the roof of a building. Scaring? Lonely? Maybe both. It was getting darker and colder, I gazed into the alley but I couldn’t see what was at end of it. I looked over to the other side just to find I was almost at the end of it, there was a street crowded with people, they all looked like if they were on a hurry, all walking as fast as they could, carrying their briefcases with them. Most of them were talking in the phone, luckily no one had noticed me. I looked for the wall to gain support and finally stood up, I put my hand on the red blocked wall and started getting up, grunting from the pain I felt each time I made a move. After a minute or so I was finally up, I tried to enlarge my shirt so it would cover more of my naked legs, after stretching it out it became a little larger although it was still very short for my taste. I struggled as I walked to the end of the alley, I had lost track of time, but it sure took me a while to stand up since the street wasn’t crowded anymore, one or two people who were minding their own business walked pass me with their faces attached to their phones, both disappeared after crossing the corner and the street was deserted. I felt comfortable enough and I went out.  

After walking for a few minutes I found a small store, I quietly entered, and made my way to the dressing area, grabbed a pair of grey shorts and put them on as quickly as I could, I took of the price tag and threw it into a pile of clothes laying in a shopping car near me. I left the store and walked to the alley, I noticed people staring at me, the blood in my shirt was grabbing to much attention so I started walking faster. When I got to the last turn I had made before, I entered the alley, and walked over to where my dried blood was. I looked around the trash cans and found my brown jacket just on the other side from where I woke up at. I took it and put it on, the sun had gone down and the night was getting colder by the minute. My stomach growled and I realized I hadn’t eaten all day long, but my legs hurt so badly that I decided to postpone it for the next day. I sat as far as I could from the trash can, which emitted a gross odor even from a long distance, if someone told me there was a body rotting in there I would have believed them, I rolled over and closed my eyes.

* * *

 

I woke up to the sound of cars honking and people talking. –I want the final report for today, _do you understand what I’m saying_? I want it TODAY!- A man shouted bringing attention to himself. –Sorry- He apologized and kept walking. His words resonated in my mind – _Do you understand what I'm saying_? - .

_***flashback*** _

I was in a bright room, everything was very clean. I was wearing a white uniform, jeans, shirt, shoes, everything was white. There was a sign that read –S.D.A- in black letters.

-Clarke! Are you listening to me? Clarke! – A girl with brown skin and eyes appeared out of nowhere and started shaking me so hard, I was terrified, I felt like she was going to break me but she continued talking to me.          

-Clarke, when he goes to do his daily checkup you have to grab anything you see and hit the guy who guards the door in the head as hard as you can and run, you escape, okay? You run as fast as you can, and you get hell out of this damn place for once and for all. –

-What? Where am I? – At this moment, everything was going way to fast, the girl kept shaking me and I didn’t even know who she was.

-Clarke, are you listening? _DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I’M SAYING?_ –

-What guy? Who are you? Where the fuck am I?

-Clarke, are you feeling well? Those damn drugs they gave us must have affected you harder. Fuck! Clarke, look, a few moments after I leave a guy will come and ask you to go with him, he always does his check up at 5 am, and he always leaves you waiting a minute or two in a hall near the building's entrance, in there you’ll find a guard, maybe two, you’ve to hit them both and escape this shit hole. – She was helping me escape from the place, but why? Who was this girl? I looked at her and she gave me a preoccupied look.

-Clarke, Octavia and I’ll be waiting for you, okay? Call the police, don’t let them do to us what they did to those girls, okay? – I was so confused but I nodded

-Which turns must I take? – I asked.

-Left. Right. Right. Left. Right. Left – She told me.

-Left. Right. Right. Left. Right. Ehh. Fuck –

-Left – she repeated to me. –There isn’t much time left, I need to create a distraction for this to work. Clarke, don’t fuck it up, we’ve planned it for a very long time, just, please, don’t - I only knew I wanted to leave the place as fast as I could so I nodded again.

-I won’t – I told her, she started to leave, wiping her eyes quickly, she had left a few tears out when she was talking. –Wait, who are you? – I asked again. –You’ll remember me, I know you will. – She left the room and closed the door quietly.

I was standing in the middle of the room, to my left there was a window, through the glass you could see another room but that room wasn't completely clear like this one, that one had a painting that resembled the darkness of the night compared to the bright light of the day. I looked over and realized I was not only in somewhere very clean, but it that it had sprayers at every corner, it was a decontamination area. I looked over to the sign again, -S.D.A-.

Subject Decontamination Area. Was this a hospital? I walked over to the door, but just before I was able to grab the handle, it locked automatically ,and a loud speaker said –Initiating process-. The sprayers started to throw chemicals at me,I felt a small burn not enough to scream, but enough to make me fall on my knees. I was drenched in them when I heard –Process finalized, subject decontaminated-. 

-What. The. Fuck. Is. Happening?-My heart was beating really fast and I felt I was out of breath, I heard someone talking in the distance....

* * *

 

-Get the hell out of my way dude! – A tall guy shouted. I was back in the alley. My heart was beating fast and I was scared. What was that? Who was she? What was that place? Why did she want me to escape from it? All these questions started popping in my mind, I looked again to the street but I had lost sight of the guy, the street was once again crowded with people. I touched my lips with my hand, but this time, I was bleeding.

 

 

 


End file.
